She's Worth It
by ThePlague23
Summary: Out of all the people to come off BlackWood Mountain, the only person who was relatively untouched akin for gashes and bruises, was Matt.


Out of the seven that came down from the mountain, the least harmed was Matt. Now, other than him, Sam was pretty much untouched, but that changed when she started showing basic symptoms for hypothermia, same as mike. Jess, Emily and Matt all had a horrible cough, the aftermath of inhaling too much crap that was airborne down in the mines. Once they had all arrived at the nearest hospital, Jess, Mike and Emily were immediately rushed into surgery, each of them with their own wounds. That left the other's to sit outside and wait. After five hours, everyone but Matt had been into the ER for something, but Matt refused to do anything before his friends.

"Look, I understand what you mean, but all I have is a couple of scrapes and bruises, as well as this cough." Matt reasoned with one of the Doctors that had came to convince him to get checked as well.

"Yes, but we are not sure if you have internal bleeding or not." The doctor said, Matt sighing once again at the reason that he had heard from every doctor he had talked too.

"I know that, and there is no need for any treatment! Even if I do have internal bleeding, I plan on staying with my friends, so I will be here if anything happens." Matt said, the doctor giving him one last look, before sighing and walking away, making Matt smile. With a hidden wince of pain, Matt stood up and walked out of the waiting room. After a minute, he turned to the door he wanted and opened it slowly, the man taking a peek inside before he stepped in. When he saw that no one else was present, he stepped inside and walked over to the side of the hospital bed, watching as it's occupant turned their head to his direction.

"H-Hey Matt…" Jess croaked out, the blonde girl wearing a oxygen mask to help her lungs clean out.

"Hey Jess. How you feeling after surgery?" Matt asked, making her smile lightly under the plastic mask.

"I think it went fine. They stitched up most of my cuts. Bad thing is that I can barely move now." Jess said, Matt giving his own smile at her words.

"At least your able to talk a lot clearer now." Matt said, Jess tilting her head a bit to signify a nod.

"Hmm. I-Is Mike okay?" Jess asked, Matt smiling down at her.

"Not too sure. I was planning on seeing how everyone was doing. You need anything before I go first?" Matt explained, Jess thinking about his question.

"I could use a drink." She asked, Matt smiling at her again.

"Sure. I'll be back in a minute." Matt said, the man turning around and leaving the room, walking down the hallway to the water fountain. He grabbed a plastic cup and filled it from the fountain and then walked back carefully to Jess's room. He walked back to her side and gently lifted off her mask. She pursed her lips as he tilted the cup of water to her mouth, the girl releasing a sigh of relief as she felt the liquid run over her lips.

"Thanks..." Jess said happily in relief, Matt moving her mask over her face as he smiled.

"No problem. I'll check on everyone and then come back to tell you how Mike's doing." Matt said, Jess nodding gently.

"S-See you soon." Jess got out, Matt nodding in return. He turned to the door and left, walking to the next room and walking in. He smiled when he sat that Chris and Ashley were both awake, the man expecting them to be sleeping by now.

"Hey Matt. What's up?" Ashley said to him, Chris turning to him as well. Matt walked over to a vacant chair and sat down, the man looking over his two friends. Ashley currently had a ice pack held against her eye, while Chris's ankle was in a splint.

"Not much, I just wanted to check on you guys." Matt said, Chris nodding in thanks.

"We're both pretty good. Haven't got anything that isn't fixable. How're you feeling." Chris said, his eyes turning concerned when he questioned Matt.

"Just fine. All I have is a few scratches and grazes, and the chesty cough. Other than that, I'm golden." Matt said, Chris nodding his head with a smile.

"Good. After that, I don't think I wanna leave my house anymore." Ashley said sadly, Chris looking to her with a smile.

"Well, if that's the case, we all will have to meet up at your house to talk and have parties." Chris joked happily, a smile returning to Ashley's face.

"Yeah. Thanks." She whispered in appreciation, a bigger smile gracing Chris's face.

"No problem." He replied, both of them staring at each other without realising it.

"I'll leave you guys too it." Matt said after rolling his eyes, the man standing up and walking to the door.

"Sure. See ya bro." Chris said without even taking his eyes off Ashley, making Matt roll his eyes again. He left the room and went into the next one, seeing Mike and Sam sitting on separate beds.

"Hey Matt. How you doing?" Mike said as soon as Matt had closed the door, Matt noticing that Mike was holding his left hand closely to his chest.

"I'm completely fine. Just thought I'd check to see if everyone else is okay." Matt said, Sam nodding her head with a smile.

"That's nice of you. I'd do it myself, but I've been ordered twice not to move." Sam said, sending Mike a slight glare, which made him shrug and look away from her direction.

"H-How's Jessica?" Mike asked slowly, Sam's small smile turning to a light frown to match Mike's.

"She's okay. She's sore from stitches and is on a ton of drugs, but she's fine." Matt said, Mike sighing happily.

"Oh thank god." He said happily as he leaned back in his chair, Sam leaning over and squeezing his shoulder. Matt sat down on the other side of him and patted his back gently.

"How are the others?" Sam asked, Matt turning to her.

"Ash and Chris are both fine. Left them after the started looking at each other with the dopey love eyes." Matt said, Mike and Sam both letting out a laugh at Matt's explanation.

"And Emily?" Mike asked, Matt frowning a bit.

"Haven't checked on her yet. I think that she's in the next room." Matt said, Mike nodding his head.

"I suggest that you go talk to her. According to her, you left her on a burning fire tower." Sam said, Matt's eyes widening at the words.

"What?" Matt questioned, Sam looking slightly sorry while Mike turned his head to him.

"She said that you left her to die. Now, knowing you, your all fluffy and mellow inside, so I didn't think she was telling the truth." Mike said, Matt's frown growing a bit larger at Mike's words.

"No offence." He added a second later, Matt rolling his eyes.

"None taken." Matt said with a small smile as he looked at his two friends.

"Well, I'm gonna go check up on Emily. Hope you guys feel better soon." Matt said as he walked to the door. Mike and Sam gave him his goodbyes as he left the room, walking into the next one. He had only stepped into the room for a second, and yet he could already feel Emily's cold stare on his back.

"What're you doing here!?" Emily asked angrily, Matt taken aback by her tone.

"Hey, calm down Em. I came to see how you were doing." Matt said, which only seemed to make Emily more angry.

"Calm down. Calm down!" Emily shouted, Matt wincing at the utter volume that was coming from his girlfriend.

"You left me to die on the stupid fire tower, and you think that you can come in here and ask me if I'm alright!" Emily shouted, sparking a flame inside Matt.

"Bullshit! I tried to pull your ass up off the fire tower. But you fucking fell! I barely got off it myself!" He shouted back, only a hint of surprise showing in Emily's eyes.

"Don't you yell at me!" Emily shouted back, the woman opening her mouth to say something else.

"NO!" Matt shouted harshly, Emily's coming words dying in her throat. Out of all the time that she had know Matt, he had never yelled like that.

"I tried to rescue your fucking ungrateful ass from that fire tower, and this is the thanks I get? I almost died three times because of me trying to pull your ass up!" Matt growled out, Emily shrinking back at his words.

"You are a bad person Emily. You lie, you cheat, and you steal. If you think that I can be with that, then your dead wrong." Matt said softly, before turning and leaving the room, ignoring Emily's protests. As soon as he had slammed the door shut, he leaned back against the opposite wall and slid down to the ground. He looked down to the ground and waited. Waited for her. Waited for her to come out of her room and beg Matt that she could change.

"M-Matt?" Came a weak voice from his side. Matt weakly looked up at the voice, his eyes widening when he saw Jess standing over him. Before he could even say a word, she leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground next to him, the blonde girl immediately dropping her head onto Matt's shoulder to rest on.

"Jess. You shouldn't be out here." Matt said as the girl closed her eyes while resting on his shoulder, a slight hum coming from her frayed vocal cords.

"I thought you'd be out here. And I came to join you." She said, Matt shaking his head at her answer.

"No. You need to stay in bed and rest. You also need that I.V. drip-" Matt started saying, before Jess weakly pulled an I.V. bag onto her lap, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Got the fluids." Jess said weakly as she closed her eyes again.

"And getting rest. Now shush." Jess said with a smile, before she fell sleep on Matt's shoulder.

 _ **0 0 0**_

After three months of therapy and hospital check ups, the popularly know 'BlackWood Seven' Were all allowed to go do whatever their lives called them to do.

Except for one.

Jess sighed to herself as she watched the wilting flower's next to her open window, the small flower's dying slowly of thirst. Before, Jess wouldn't have given a care in the world for a dying plant. But know, it was the only thing keeping her sane during the day. What else could she do? Listen to the beeping of her heart rate monitor? Count the amount of spots the walls had? She had already done everything she could have dreamed of.

"Jess?" Came a voice from the doorway, Jess turning her head slowly to the doorway to see one of her nurses was standing at the door.

"Yes?" Jess asked in the loudest voice she could muster, which was still pretty quiet.

"You got a visitor." The nurse said, before turning around and walking away, letting her visitor step into the room.

"Matt!" Jess exclaimed happily as she saw her now boyfriend, the man before her having spent every second of his time making sure that she was alright, even when Mike wasn't there in the first few days. With a smile, the pair embraced in a gentle hug, Matt letting the girl hug him instead of hugging back. He was still scared of squeezing a stitch or something.

"I brought you something." Matt said happily as he pulled a bunch of roses out from behind his back. Jess gasped and took the flowers happily, bringing them up to her face and smelling the roses.

"They smell great." Jess said happily as she handed the flower's back to Matt, the man turning and putting the roses in the same glass as her dying ones. Jess went to open her mouth to ask him to water the flower, but stopped when Matt picked up the small bottle and sprayed the flowers with a generous amount of water.

"Thank you." Jess said, Matt turning around with a smile.

"No problem." he said happily as he walked over to a small chair next to her bed, and started describing anything that came to his mind. How he was, how their friends were. It all flowed naturally.


End file.
